JXHQ: Want To See You Smile
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: JokerXHarley oneshot: Harley Quinn screws up, and the Joker is mad. How can she ever make it up to him? M for lemons and graphic, AHEM, stuff... Enjoy!


**AN: This is a piece FILLED with lemons and detailed sexual acts! So proceed to read with CAUTION! Though who doesn't love the more intimate aspect of the Joker and Harley's relationship?**

**And by the way, my jokes are terrible, on the rare occasion I write one in. I'm not the Joker. HE'S a funny guy. And he's insane sooo…**

**Read, REVIEW, and enjoy! :)**

The Joker shot out of the building, followed closely by Harley Quinn, who was struggling to run as fast as her tall, long-legged boyfriend. But as she sprinted away, she had time to shout a joke.

"They really got screwed!" She panted at the now collapsed hardware store. She jumped into the back of the van where a few henchmen and the Joker were waiting.

The entire trip back to the hideout was filled with silence. Harley made a couple of attempts to speak to her Puddin'.

"Mistah J? What's wrong?" His face was all stony and angry, and she realized she should shut up.

"I'll deal with you later." He hissed, refusing to look at her. She felt her heart clench. She hadn't done anything wrong! Why was he acting like this? Why was he so mad? Tears welled up in her eyes.

When they got home, to the old, abandoned theatre, the henchmen had filed out immediately and gone away, leaving Harley alone with the Joker. He still would not look at her. She took a deep breath. "Was it my joke? Was it not funny?"

He turned to face her, expression curiously blank. Then it twisted and he backhanded her out of the car and onto the ground. He was by her side in an instant, nose practically touching hers. She cringed. "I mean, because they were 'screwed'. It was a hardware store. I thought it'd make you laugh…"

"What have I said about explaining jokes?" He yelled, grabbing a lilripe and yanking on it painfully. She cried out. "And what have I said about making jokes in the first place?"

Harley pouted childishly. "Jokes ain't funny if you have to explain them. And you're supposed to deliver the final gag." Her lip wobbled. "Oh, Puddin', I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No." The Joker said, cruelly. He let go of her, straightened up, then walked inside the theatre. Harley began to cry softly. After a moment, she got a hold of herself, and willed the tears away. She got up and followed to the door he'd disappeared into.

She glanced to the side, where Henry and a newer henchman were watching television on the couch. "Do you know where the boss went?" She asked, smiling charmingly at the boys. The new one's eyes widened at the sight of his employer's girlfriend, his jaw hanging open. Henry, always one of her favorites, did not look up, but responded.

"Think he went to his room."

"Thanks, Henry. Make sure you don't erase my recording of Million Dollar Listing. It's the season finale, yanno." He laughed while Harley walked away, towards their bedroom. Once there, she closed the door behind her and went to the bathroom. After tugging off her jester headpiece, she worked on removing her makeup, and the stark white and black paint faded away, leaving behind a pretty, youthful face with wide blue eyes. She looked notably more innocent without her mask of greasepaint. She practiced her smile in the mirror a couple of times before spraying herself with perfume. After a job, she didn't always smell so good. The Joker may have worn the scent of death and destruction well, but she preferred dousing herself in Warm Vanilla.

She exited their bedroom and went to_ his_ room. Which was basically a throne room. She approached the large doors and rapped on them softly. His dark, low voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Come in!" He sang and Harley entered cautiously, head bowed. She slowly glanced up at him, taking in the large room. It was filled with color, disorienting her slightly. The wall was a pattern of green and purple diamonds, while the ground was a purple carpet. A long velvet rug the color of blood stretched from the entrance to elaborate seat of gold the Joker sat on like a prince.

He had his legs crossed daintily as his predatory glare sharpened on her small, lithe form. "Harley! I don't recall giving you permission to further ruin my day with your stupidity. Especially after that terrible display at the hardware store earlier."

Harley walked up the red carpet, stopping in front of him, then dropped on her knees. "Mistah J… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be such a bad little girl." She stared up at his intimidating figure, tears welling up in her eyes again.

The Joker uncrossed his legs and brought up a hand to his chin, stroking it as he regarded her calmly. "Hmmm. Do you have any idea how upset you make Daddy sometimes? After all he's done for you, too!" He frowned, the corners of his scarlet lips pulling down. His obvious disappointment drove a knife though Harley's heart and she sobbed, grabbing his shirt and fisting it in her hands.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry! Please forgive me." His emerald green eyes widened when he felt her fumbling with his zipper. He growled and snatched her hand in his own.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" The Joker snarled and she froze. The little blonde stared at him as she bit her lip, dragging her teeth over the soft flesh. The tiny motion sent a jolt through him and she replied.

"I want to make you smile, Puddin'."

He let out a sigh, then leaned back, letting his grip loosen as he rested his arms on his chair. He continued watching her through lidded eyes.

Harley pulled his pants down, along with his purple silk boxers. For a moment she sat, mouth open as she stared at his rapidly swelling manhood. He chuckled at her wondrous expression.

"Oh, Puddin', you're so big…"

The Joker patted Harley's head. "I know, baby. Now work your magic."

"Rightaroonie, Mistah J!" She paused. "But, I ain't ever done this, you know. So tell me if I'm doing something wrong." She proceeded, bending her face towards his crotch. Slowly, she kissed the tip, sending tingles through the Joker as he hardened.

Strands of her long, blonde hair, done up in pigtails, tickled his thighs. He let out a slight puff of air as she wrapped a tiny hand around his shaft and licked the underside of his cock. He became fully erect. She slid her tongue down his length until she reached his balls, and started nuzzling them. She licked them too before breaking away and glancing up at the Joker coquettishly from under her thick eyelashes.

"How am I doing, Mistah J?" She asked in a whisper.

The Joker grinned savagely. "Just fine, baby girl."

Harley smiled back before enveloping him in her perfect little mouth. Her full, plump lips latched onto him as she began to suck, the hot wetness prompting a groan from the Joker. Her mouth worked up and down, then she started to go further down his shaft.

The Joker watched her in contentment, watched as she tried so hard to give him pleasure. He believed her when she said she'd never done this before. Even when she had been a doctor at Arkham Asylum, he had heard the whispers of her sleeping her way to the top. Though after he first laid eyes upon her, he could tell that Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a very innocent woman who would never sell her body.

That was one of the things that attracted him to her. She was pure and untainted, and just begging for her mind to be broken. She had always been a bit different, unaccepted by her peers, so all it had taken was a little gentle pushing in the right direction, and she'd fallen off the wall of sanity.

"You're such a naughty little girl," He gasped. "Daddy might just have to punish you later."

Harley's bright blue eyes glowed and gleamed mischievously, as if challenging him. The little minx wanted him to punish her! She was turning into quite the masochist.

Her mouth moved further and further down, until the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat. She gagged and moaned a bit, sending vibrations through his member. Harley kept gagging, and the Joker let out a giggle. She looked so darn cute! He chuckled as tears came to her eyes. She slowly retracted herself, until she pulled her mouth away. She kept on massaging his shaft. The rigid white rod stood straight up, throbbing deliciously.

"Mistah J?" Harley asked.

"Yes, Harls?" He responded, in a deep, dark tone.

"I really am sorry I made you mad at the job today. You see, I'm always trying to make my Daddy happy. I wish I could be as smart and funny and strong as you are. I just want to make you happy. You're my savior, you gave me everything, and I just wish I could give you something back. I can't give myself to you, because I'm already yours. I was yours from the beginning. I live for you. You're my sole purpose. Everything I do, is for you."

He gripped the arms of his chair rightly as his mind exploded into white, bursts of pleasure pulsing through him. The Joker felt her lips around him once more as he released into her waiting mouth. His vision cleared and he stared at Harley as he shot his seed down her throat. She removed herself, and kept his transfixed gaze on her. His little jester swallowed, the muscles in her neck moving up and down. Slowly, she licked her full lips.

He stood up from his chair, pulling up his pants and tucking his softening member back in. Harley remained on the floor, on her knees, gazing up at him in reverence. He laughed maniacally, and bent down to pet his toy, and she giggled with him.

"That was pretty good for your first time, kid." The Joker chortled, smoothing back his wild green locks. "Whew! So what do you do for an encore?" He winked and held out his hand. Harley accepted it, surprised when she got no joy buzzer or nail. He pulled her up and into his strong, muscular arms. She sighed.

"Your Harley-girl really loves her Daddy, Mistah J." She sighed, smiling as she pressed her face against his bicep.

"Daddy's little angel looks like her engine needs a good revving." He said cheekily, slapping her pert, round bottom.

"Oooh, yeah, Mistah J. You need to make sure my gears are well-oiled." He hoisted her up so she had her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. They kissed passionately as the Joker carried her out of the room to their bed.

xxx

A few hours later, after some heavy wall-pounding and loud moans, the Joker emerged from the bedroom, shirtless, and headed to his office. On the way, he stopped by two henchmen sitting in theatre's breakroom, which had been transformed into a makeshift kitchen by Harley.

"Rocco, Henry, go get me a McDouble cheeseburger from McDonald's, and make it a meal, with fries and a Coke. And get a 6 piece Kid's Meal, with apple slices and chocolate milk. Make sure you get the girl toy. Got it?" The pair nodded. Their boss thrust a couple of bills at them and continued on his way.

Rocco looked at Henry. "Guess he's not mad at Harley anymore."

The Joker's girlfriend limped out of the bedroom with her red silk robe, massaging her bottom. "Gimme an Oreo McFlurry too, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Miss Quinn." They answered in unison.

"I told you, it's Harley." The pretty blonde smiled.

"Get over here, you dumb, useless broad!" An angry voice shouted, and she rolled her baby blues.

"I'll be there in a second, Mistah J!" She shouted back, then waved to the henches. "Seeya later boys! Don't forget my McFlurry!"

Sighing, Rocco and Henry headed to the car.

"They're insane." Henry said, but grinned in spite of himself.

"Tell me about it." Rocco replied, shaking his head and chuckled. "But I guess it works for them."

**AN: Rocco and Henry just popped in the rather unexpectedly…**

**Was it good? I feel a bit ick sometimes after writing lemons, but then I just shrug it off. I don't want you guys thinking I'm a complete weirdo!**

**It probably was nowhere near as violent as it should have been, but too bad. I'm tired. I wrote this at 3 AM on my way back home in the car.**

**I don't know if anyone who is in the Batman fandom could ever stand to watch the trashy shows on Bravo, but I can. As soon as I get home tonight I'm watching the season finale of Million Dollar Listing: New York. I'm so excited! :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, hope it wasn't a complete fail, please review(: Then check out my other stories on my profile!**


End file.
